Puzzling over Puzzles
by FieryBrunette
Summary: Lily Evans has always had a weakness for puzzles. And Potters. Put the two together and what do you get? Please read and review!


Nothing disturbs the peace and quiet of your Saturday afternoon more than watching James Potter put together a jigsaw puzzle.

You don't think he's noticed you staring at him; at least, you desperately hope he hasn't. You hope _no one_ has seen you staring. In fact, there's a vast list of things you'd be willing to do in order to prevent people from seeing you staring.

Because, in all honesty, staring at James Potter is not exactly some long-term hobby you're comfortable with.

It had started as a subtle glance. You were going to scold him for entering the common room so noisily and ceremoniously. But when he sat down in the corner and dumped a puzzle on the table, you couldn't help but stare curiously over the edge of your Charms textbook. You hadn't meant to. It just sort of happened.

He's been sitting there for half an hour, and you haven't been able to stop staring.

It's now crossing your mind how long you've been watching him, and how like an lovestruck girl you are acting. Normally you'd scold yourself and leave the room. Normally you'd turn back to your text book with a sneer, letting Potter be. But there's something interesting--almost fascinating--about the way he sits, working at those pieces.

You don't remember ever seeing anyone putting that much concentration into something besides yourself. The way his forehead creases as he looks over the vast amount of jagged pieces of the puzzle, the way he taps his foot as his intent eyes scan the table, and the way his fingers fiddle with the same corner piece over and over as he looks for its match are completely intriguing. James Potter has never been one for patience, and yet here he is, sitting and focusing all his attention on a three hundred piece jigsaw puzzle. It surprises you that he's capable of such concentration; that, for once, he can set aside his childish behavior and social obligations aside and sit down to this.

A puzzle.

What starts out as subtle observation becomes silently enthusiastic support. It wasn't supposed to end up like this, but it as. When he fits two pieces together, you find yourself smiling along with him. When he can't find a certain piece, you're frowning just like him, until he finds the match. You've been sucked into his movements and mannerisms as he pours over the three hundred pieces.

And though you have never really found anything particularly charming about Potter before, the fact that he likes puzzles completely changes your perception of him in a single moment. Because--to you--it takes a certain type of person to sit down and apply all attention to a mere picture cut up into little fragments that somehow fit together.

And the fact that he is this type of person, this is what confuses you the most.

Because until now, you always thought you were the only one who had a weakness for puzzles.

Especially of the jigsaw kind.

As time continues to trickle by, you begin feeling something else other than support and curiosity. You want to go over there and help him put the puzzle together. You want to point out that the fourth corner can be connected to this and that piece. You find you want him to smile at the fact that you've already gotten half the puzzle figured out without even touching it. This notion doesn't even disgust you, odd as it is. You know he wouldn't mind you sitting with him at all, and it could be fun.

You tell yourself not to be such a coward. Just find an opening and ask him if you can assist him. God knows the bloke could use the assistance; he is absolutely terrible at finding matching pieces.

There's no one watching, so no one can start getting suspicious about your intentions of sitting with him. You just want to do the puzzle with him. And since when have you given a damn what people think?

You stand, setting down your text book and walking over to his side of the common room. Your shadow falls across his table and he blinks up at you through his glasses, looking pleased to see you but mystified as to why you're standing here in the first place.

"Hi, Lily." He addresses you, and it's still hard to get used to the idea of your first name on his tongue. He only started using it this year, as a means of truce after the fight in fifth year. You find you don't mind him calling you by it.

"Hi James." You've started using his first name too. You actually like it, now that he isn't as immature and pestering as he use to be. He seems to like hearing it, too.

The two of you regard one another silently, aware that it's just to two of you, and no one else watching. Unconsciously, you eye the pieces on the table. He has about a third of it finished.

Finally, you can't stand not asking. "Can I help you finish this?"

He looks more bewildered than happy by this request. You wonder if he even wants you to help him with it.

Much to your surprise, he smiles and drags over a chair for you. "Have a seat."

You do so, and eagerly stare at all the pieces of the puzzle, making matches with your eyes after a few seconds. You're also aware of how close James is to you, but don't remark on it. He's glancing curiously at you and you're trying to not be aware of the way his glances are making you flush.

"Are you a fan of puzzles?" He asks conversationally, reaching for two pieces and attempting to fit them together.

You drag your gaze from the table to his face, looking kindly at you, hazel eyes flickering like small fires within his irises. You think over the last half hour you've spent staring at him, about the feeling that began growing in your stomach as you watched him put the pieces together one by one. Whether or not that had anything to actually do with puzzles, you are unsure.

So you smile and nod. "Yeah, I guess I am."

And then the two of you begin piecing together the puzzle, an event that takes up the next two hours of your afternoon.

Somehow, it doesn't bother you.

What can you say? You've always had a weakness for Potters.

Especially of the James kind.

* * *

**A/N: I can't say the word 'puzzle' without it sounding really weird. You try it! It's been over two months since I've written anything for this pairing, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty. I was inspired when doing a jigsaw puzzle myself a few days ago. Please review!**


End file.
